


Both Ends

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [32]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Top!Haru, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin comes home to his boyfriends fucking and joins in for round two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ends

He sighed as he entered the cool of the house, closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes to place them neatly to the side. The house seemed silent until his ears picked up the soft sound of moaning through the walls and the unmistakable slap of skin on skin that meant his boyfriends were fucking. It was a sound that never failed to get him heated up and immediately he could feel the stirring between his legs, hardening and rising.

While neither of them were particularly loud in bed, he’d be able to recognise anywhere the low groans and satisfied hums that Sousuke made when he was being fucked good and proper, getting it deep and hard, and Haru’s grunts when he was allowed to let loose. So he had an idea for what to expect when he opened the bedroom door, a chance to prepare himself, but the sight was always something else.

Even if Haru was the one who was more of a voyeur, Rin had always thought there was something beautiful about the way Sousuke looked when he was getting fucked, that he could only describe as a sort of boneless contentment that overcame him. That was how he looked then, sprawled on his back with his arms loose around his head, legs in the air, one of them thrown over Haru’s shoulder. Rin could see from the mess on his stomach that he had already come once, and from the filthy squelch of Haru’s thrusts it seemed Haru had too. And all he could think of when he saw it was how much he wanted to join them, his hardness aching and his mouth dry with want.

Sousuke rolled his head back to look at him framed in the doorway, upside down, and without pausing the movement of his hips, Haru looked up too, both of their eyes lighting up at the sight of him. Instead, he thrust forward hard as he lifted Sousuke’s hips up, a smirk on his lips as he moved Sousuke to the edge of the bed until his head dangled over, baring the long column of his throat and making his mouth open from the position. An invitation that Sousuke reinforced by reaching for him, fingers curling into his belt loops when he came near and pulling him close, Rin’s growing bulge looming over his face.

Rin dropped low then to cover his mouth with his own, Spiderman-kissing him, whispering “Miss me, babe?” against Sousuke’s lips and got a breathless “Yeah” in return when we stood back up. When he leaned over to greet Haru with a kiss too, he could feel Sousuke’s hands fumbling to unzip his trousers and laughed at his eagerness, helping him undo them and pushing his trousers and pants down enough so that they wouldn’t connect with his skin. And with a groan he sank into the warmth of Sousuke’s mouth, sliding to the back of his throat easily because of the tilt of his head. God, that was heaven.

Sousuke’s mouth was a tight, wet suction on his dick that he could barely handle. He moved his hips gently, a nudge in and a nudge out, paying careful attention to Sousuke’s hands clutching at him so that he could pull out at any sign he gave of discomfort. Looking down, he could see Haru still moving at Sousuke’s other end, so he was filled from both sides. Like he was speared between them. Fuck, it looked hot. He wasn’t going to last.

But that was fine, because they had the whole night to catch up.


End file.
